Define Normal
by Light Up The Sky
Summary: What would happen if everyone in Forks found out about the Cullens being vampires?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not really a writer, just to let you all know, and I'm not a very good reader because I tend to skip lots of parts just to get to the good ones. So if these characters are too OOC let me know and I'll try my best to fix it.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Twilight or Bella would be Emily Browning. I gave this idea to Angela but then I took it back so now it's my idea (again).**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is set a year into the future. Edward did not propose to Bella. Jacob did kiss Bella and Edward was still going to propose to Bella. He was going to. You'll see why he didn't. Victoria and her little crew are taking a vacation haha, so they won't be in this story. Neither will the Volturi. Okay, on with the first chapter..._

They know.

They all know.

Everyone.

How could this happen? We knew better than to let our secret slip out. We made believable lies and never showed any sign of what we are. We stuck to the stories.

I am Edward Cullen, I have two brothers and sisters. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. A mom, Esme, and a dad, Carisle. I am a senior at Forks High School in Washington. I have a girlfriend named Bella and I plan on proposing to her.

Vampires? Hah, never heard of such things. Werewolves? Is this a joke? You obviously have a vivid imagination because I am just a normal 18 year old boy with a normal family and a normal life. I am normal.

Liar. I am completely full of bullshit.

Everyone knows now. Mine and my family's true identity. We are vampires, blood sucking, neck biting vampires.

And my girlfriend Bella? I don't think she understands the real danger she's in. Of course I told her. She found out actually, she's so damn smart. When she found out, she wasn't scared she knew I would never hurt her. And that's true. I never would. Unintentionally.

Another lie.

I left her for almost a year. Took her into the woods, pulled out her heart and left. Unintentionally of course. Hah, I'm such a dick.

Then she met an old pal Jacob Black, a horny 16 year old who has been in love with Bella ever since they first met. For the time that I left he was there fumbling and picking at the broken pieces of her, slowly putting them together and left a special place in her heart that I can never fill. I'm loathing over him everyday of my life because of the choice I chose to make by protecting the girl I love because she, even though she'd never admit it, loves him in ways that she couldn't love me.

But I came back, obviously, and explained that I left only to protect her from Victoria, the vampire who craves Bella. Since Bella ended up finding me with the Volturi I sought no other way but to come back with her and protect her in Forks. It's pretty hard to protect her though since she's always falling and walking into planned out traps that I can't help but laugh half of the time. Bella is crazy and unknowingly risk taking. Don't even get me started on the 'jumping off the cliff' action.

I love Bella with all my life.

People stare at me and my family now. Bella too when she comes along. We try not to go out a lot, the scared look on everyones faces and when the mothers pull their kids away from our sight and whisper "Don't look at them. They're monsters."

I try not to think myself as a monster. But every time I look in the mirror and smile, fangs appear and I can see an evil glint in my eyes. Freak is the appropriate term that lots of people like to use at us.

I can see Emmett clentching and unclentching his fists as he watches fingers being pointed at him and crude gestures.

The one I feel terribly sad for is Alice. Her lovable and carefree personality has disappeared along with her beautiful smile. She was somewhat popular in school but now no girl, besides Bella, with even spare a passing glance at her.

School has ended for us. We never really needed it anyways, but now Bella has to go through the taunting of being a vampires girlfriend. It's hard on her, I know, but I can tell she's trying. I love her so much, I've said that right? I really do love her. With all my soul. If I had one.

The question is, who told? Who are those people that keep lurking around our house?

and why didn't Alice see this coming?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Was it okay? I hope it was, it took a lot of thinking haha, much more than I use in school. **

**Who do you think told?**

**Review:) **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

I'm going to continue this on my new account!

Add it!

Account Name: Amorous

:)


End file.
